Laser Trip Mine
The 'Laser Trip Mine ' is a Star Card featured in ''Star Wars Battlefront'', it was added in the ''Death Star'' expansion pack. It is classified as an Asset Card. It originally appeared in the original trilogy as Chewbacca blasts several of them in the Death Star detention area as cameras, but its function as a trip mine first appeared in the Jedi Knight games. Overview This handy mine can be used in a multitude of situations. Do you need something to defend a doorway to your communications box in Cargo, this Asset Card is what you need. Just set it down on any surface and it will emit a blue laser. Then it is ready to go. The Laser Trip Mine is unlocked when the player gains 10 explosive kills, and kills 20 enemies with the Scout Trait. The Laser Trip Mine is the first weapon from non-canon material that was added to the game to be canonical. The Laser Trip Mine is the second explosive that is set by enemy passing, the other being the Proximity Bomb. The Laser Trip Mine can also affect the radars of the enemies nearby. Tips The trip mine is very useful for securing rooms and objectives. It is best used in doorways the enemy is likely to go through. The mine is still effective in very wide doorways, as it has a very long explosion length. Players however can crouch under it. There are two ways to detonate a trip mine. The conventional way is for an enemy to walk through the laser, which activates it and kills the enemy. A lesser known strategy is to place it where you have line of sight and to manually detonate it by shooting it. It is recommended to have a decently accurate gun, because it wouldn't be good if the explosion you were counting on to save, never goes off. A good tactic for placement of the mine is to crouch and place the mine as low as possibe. This way, your enemy is less likely to see it. You can also place it around a corner, killing any naive soldier who isn't careful enough to check corners. Keep in mind that the trip mine scrambles enemy radars, acting as warning. When your radar is scrambled, be careful! Your next step may cost you a life. However, a level three scout trait can also scramble your radar, so keep that in mind. The trip mine is a great defensive tool by itself, but when combined with the proximity bomb, you can very effectively defend objectives like the cargo boxes by blocking off both entrances to the objective. You can use the trip mine to damage a AT-AT! Place the trip mine near or on the AT-AT's foot and shoot it. You can use the jet pack to place the mine on the AT-AT's "belly", and then shoot it, but this is much harder task to do, as the mine will fall off shortly. Gallery Category:Hutt Contracts Category:Death Star DLC Category:Season Pass Content Category:Star Wars Battlefront (DICE) Category:Star Cards in Star Wars Battlefront (DICE) Category:Asset Cards in Star Wars Battlefront (DICE)